Cafe Kiss
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Kio and Ritsuka have a nice conversation in a cafe, then Soubi finds out what had taken place between them. [Shonen ai.]
1. Part 1

"Your pretty, I'll give you that, but Soubi is mine! Ya' hear me?"

Ritsuka blinked, looking up at the blond he'd only met about fifteen minutes ago. He had glasses and many piercings in both of his ears and he claimed to be a friend of Soubi's but he was kind of starting to doubt this guys sanity. He'd been glaring as he'd looked Ritsuka up and down back in front of his school, he'd glared as he'd asked the twelve year old if he'd accompany him to a cafe for a drink and he'd glared as they'd walked here. Now he was just randomly declaring that Soubi was his, as if he'd kill Ritsuka if he said any different. What the hell was up with this guy?

Sighing, the cat eared boy sat his glass of lemonade down, eying the supposed college student with an air of caution. He kind of got the feeling that he should be in a mental ward. "You can have him. Soubi's the one who keeps insisting we belong together." he blushed slightly, his kitty ears drooping a bit. Even though he believed his words in his mind his heart still felt a bit . . . saddened at the thought.

The blond who'd introduced himself as Kio (though Ritsuka was kind of suspecting that it was just what the fairies had named him) gaped at the younger boy as if he weren't believing what he were hearing. "You're just giving him up like that? No fight, no protests, no nothing? Do you even realize what you've got going for you? I'd kill to have him after _my_ ass!"

He'd said that a bit too loudly and now people were looking at the two of them, smiling and whispering amongst themselves. Ritsuka sunk a bit lower into his seat, ears going flat against his skull with embarrassment. Kio didn't even seem to notice and instead all of his attention was on the boy across from him. Ritsuka was really beginning to wish he hadn't come with this guy. He might end up kidnapping him or murdering him or - _something_.

"Well, I'm not exactly into other guys so . . ." he muttered under his breath, trying to fight off the blush on his cheeks. Now he was getting weird looks from both strangers _and_ an insane blond. What was going on with today? This was so embarrassing.

"Your not? But - aren't you Seimei's brother?" Kio questioned disbelievingly.

Ritsuka's ears went forward, standing to full attention as anger started to over ride the embarrassment. "What is _that_ suppose to mean? Are you implying something?" his eyes narrowed, hands clenching into fists on the table top.

Kio frowned, sitting back slightly. "Well - no, it's just . . ." he paused trying to think of something to say, then hung his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." he was gritting his teeth, probably not used to apologizing to people he wasn't friends with or didn't particularly like – as was Ritsuka's case.

The boy made a small sound, ears easing back a bit as he brought his glass up to his lips. A few minutes passed in silence as they drank their beverages.

"So," Kio started, trying desperately to think of a conversation to have with the virgin. He was relived but at the same time embarrassed that he had made such a big deal out of nothing. He'd thought for sure that Ritsuka would fight to keep Soubi but he honestly seemed to barely care. It looked like the only person he'd have to go through to get Soubi would have to be _Soubi_. He'd just have to prove that he was better then this little boy who still had his ears and tail.

"Are you in love with Soubi or something?" Ritsuka asked suddenly, eying the precipitation on the side of his glass.

Kio blinked, then smiled. "I suppose you could say that. I really care about him and I want to be with him, but you make that pretty much impossible." he gave the boy a cocky sort of smile, though there was definitely less venom in his demeanor now that he knew Ritsuka was pretty much harmless to his relationship with Soubi. Or, more accurately, what he _wanted_ his relationship with Soubi to be.

"Oh." he made a small, noncommittal sound as he took a sip of his lemonade. "I'm sorry?" Kio gave a small wave, dismissing the subject.

"It's fine. Your no threat, I just need to make Soubi realize he can have me." Ritsuka got the impression that he was not only insane but also a tad self important. He eyed the blond in a considering manner, then smiled rather brightly. This surprised Kio as it was the most radical change in facial expression he'd seen the kid have so far. Up until now he'd been stoic, and for a minute there a bit mad but this was completely different. "What?" he asked cocking a brow.

"Do you want to go make memories?"

Kio blinked. "Why don't we just do it here?" he rose from his seat and made his way over, sliding into Ritsuka's side of the booth. The smaller boy shirked away at first then relaxed and allowed the blond to wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him close to his side. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his camera, prepped it, then held it at arms length, hitting the button to take the picture.

_Click_.

_Flash. _

Ritsuka started to pull his hand back to slip the camera into his bag but Kio grabbed it from him and re-prepped it. The cat eared boy gave him an odd look as he put it out at arms length - further away then the first one had been - as if he were going to take a picture of himself. He was taken completely by surprise when Kio grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, very similarly to how Soubi normally does, only Soubi's more gentle whereas this blond was forward and demanding.

He knew his cheeks were bright red as the camera flashed and he quickly pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. Kio sat the camera on the table as he stood, giving Ritsuka a wink. "Don't erase it, just make sure Soubi doesn't see it. If he finds out I kissed you he'll kill me." he flipped out his wallet and started to count up enough money for the tab.

Ritsuka's brows furrowed even as the blush refused to fade, even just a little. "But - why? I thought you loved -"

"Yeah, but I said you were pretty and I _love _to kiss pretty things." Kio replied setting the money down on the table top.

The preteen frowned up at him, ears going back slightly. "So, you'd kiss a penguin if you thought it was pretty?" he demands, tail twitching slightly.

"Yep. And I love penguins too." Kio chuckled slightly, expression going a bit sly. "See ya' later kid." and with that he left the cafe, without another word. Ritsuka sat there for a moment, thinking. He decided that he _would_ keep the picture and he knew he'd remember this meeting quite fondly.

For being an insane, self absorbed jerk, Kio was pretty cute. (Something Ritsuka would never admit to out loud.)

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay, first Loveless fic. This is also my first one that's in an actual category. My others are all in the Misc. section because FF.N doesn't have categories for them yet. XD I honestly have no idea where the idea for this came from, it just kind of popped into my head and I love Kio so . . . yep. Please R & R

Woot. I finally went back and spell checked this. Wow. My grammar sucked back then. I am honestly amazed I got so many reviews for this when it sucked so bad. I have a new appreciation for every single one of you who reviewed to this before I fixed all the problems, I truly am great full. Kio rocks!!


	2. Part 2

Sighing, Ritsuka stepped out of the bathtub, his hair and his body dripping wet. His skin was a soft pink from the heat and his ear's twitched slightly, to rid themselves of the water. Grabbing his towel, he started to dry himself off. His mind idly wandered to what had happened that day at school, then to a few days ago when he'd met that Kio guy. Ever since then he'd been a little awkward around Soubi, for some reason he almost felt as though he'd betrayed his trust.

The photo was in a drawer in his desk, and he'd looked at it at least once every day - sometimes by accident when he opened the drawer to get a pencil or something - but he saw it regularly none the less. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little bit guilty about what had happened _and _the fact that he still had the picture, but he couldn't tell Soubi, he'd get mad and Kio might loose his friendship. But, then again, it would be his own fault because _he_ kissed _Ritsuka_ so in the end it would be nothing more then what he deserves ... but still. If he could prevent it, Ritsuka would much rather act like it had never happened to save themselves both trouble.

Wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing his pile of clothes, he left the bathroom and started to walk to his room. He opened the door and barely took one step inside when he noticed the other person sitting at his desk. Ritsuka stopped dead, fighting the urge to scream in surprise and instead turned as quickly as possible to lock the door. His cheeks were bright red as he turned around, wishing he'd brought a change of clothes into the bathroom with him.

"What are you doing here Soubi? I was taking a bath and what would you have done if my mom had come in here?" He threw his clothes into the hamper where all other dirty linen went, then he started to dig in his dresser drawer for at _least _a pair of boxers to put on. He didn't like the thought of the older male seeing him naked; it would probably _always_ make him nervous.

Soubi was smiling at him, as pleasant as always. "I just thought I'd pay you a visit. When did you meet Kio?"

The preteen blinked, surprise evident all across his face. He stared over at the taller male for a second, momentarily speechless. His mouth began to move, but no sound came out and he had to pause a moment for his mind to catch up with his mouth. "Um, a few days ago. He met me after school and asked me to go with him to a cafe and we talked. Apparently he likes you a lot, and he wanted to tell me that I didn't stand a chance with you." If he already knew there was no point in lying about it. Besides, he hadn't really done anything so it wasn't like _he'd _get in trouble.

"Oh, I see. Did he kiss you that day too?" Soubi lifted up his hand, revealing that he was holding the photo that _had _been in the desk drawer.

Ritsuka's stomach dropped slightly, as did his ears and tail. He pouted a bit, guilt written over his young face. "Yeah. He took two pictures with me. The second one he grabbed me and snapped the picture when . . . " He looked off to the side, too embarrassed to finish.

Soubi nodded, looking at the photo in his hand with an almost curious look on his face. "Yes, I can see that you were surprised and flustered. I have to admit, you two look rather cute together, like a Lolita couple almost." There's a moment's silence and Ritsuka's face just goes all the redder. Gently, Soubi sets the picture onto the desk and stands, giving the raven-haired boy a serious look as he steps closer and closer to him. "You know, I can kiss better then Kio ..."

Somehow, Ritsuka's face manages to go even redder and he backs up as the taller male continues to advance on him. Oh crap, Soubi wasn't angry was he? And what did he mean by "I'm a better kisser."? This was not going good at all. He shouldn't have even _printed_ that damn picture out; he should have just deleted it from his camera. What the hell had he been thinking? Now he was -

The virgin gasped in surprise when his back hit the wall and he silently cursed his messy drawers and his inability to find a pair of boxers to put on. His hands grasped desperately at the towel around his waist, fighting to make sure it stayed securely in place. Soubi came to a stop right in front of him, and he slowly brought a hand up to cup Ritsuka's cheek.

The smaller boy calmed slightly, gently pressing into the brunette's touch. Lilac eyes slid closed as the college student leaned in closer, his other hand coming up to run through raven hair and their lips gently touched. Soubi's touch is so much different from Kio's that Ritsuka had a hard time deciding whose he liked more.

Their kiss is brief and Soubi pulls away, smiling at the preteen. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, all right?"

Ritsuka blinks his eyes open, a daze covering his expression. "You're . . . your not angry with me are you?" He tilts his head back to look the taller male in the face, his brows furrowed slightly.

"No, of course not." He presses a final kiss to Ritsuka's forehead then turns, leaving through the window, no doubt the same way he'd come in. With a sigh, the virgin walked over, plopping onto his bed. He got the feeling the Soubi hadn't been entirely truthful about not being upset but if he didn't want to admit it, then fine. It wasn't like Ritsuka cared . . . right?

(XxXxX)

Kio grunted as his back hit the wall, glasses sliding almost completely off his nose. He looked up at Soubi who was holding the front of his shirt and pressing him ever further against the wall. The blond frowned, jerking slightly to loosen the grip on his favorite shirt that was probably being stretched all out, but Soubi refused to give an inch.

Sighing, Kio rolled his eyes and sat the slightly taller male with a somewhat rebellious look. "What, Soubi? Taking it out on me because your little kitty wouldn't spread his legs for you? Give up on him and I'll give you the best tumble of your life."

Soubi frowned deeper, his face surprisingly calm. "Don't say such things, Kio. You know that's not going to happen. I just want to know why you kissed Ritsuka?"

Blinking, the blond brought a hand up to push his glasses into place on his nose. "Did you see the picture? Not jealous are you? You could have me too, you know."

"Kio."

"Fine, whatever. Yeah, I kissed him and I enjoyed it, but I'd like it with you more. I guess I kissed him to try to find out why you like him so much and I still don't see what it is. Ya' happy?" Kio's expression was hurt, as if he'd been betrayed. This made Soubi pause, and he released his hold on the black t-shirt, instead pressing his hands against the wall to either side of Kio's face.

"Ok, I give in. If I give you what you want, just once, will you leave Ritsuka alone and never kiss him again?"

Kio blinked in surprise, his mouth hanging open slightly. He could barely believe his pierced ears, was he serious? "Well . . . yeah, but -" He's cut off as Soubi leans in, catching his lips. The kiss is rough and passionate, both of their emotions coming out full force in this exchange. They slide down to the floor, Kio reveling in the chance to have the brunette all for himself, and Soubi enjoying the ability to unleash all of his pent up, sexual emotions.

Ritsuka would never find out about this. They'd make sure.

(XxXxX)

FIN.

This was actually written as a special request and this chapter is dedicated to Amekan. Now, unless I'm persuaded to write another chapter, this is the end. The last one. The slightly, but not so big finish. I wanted to actually do a sex scene between Kio X Soubi, but I was determined to keep at least one story of mine rated "T". So, yeah, please review.

P.S. - be on the look out for an "M" rated Kio X Ritsuka fic from me. (I hate Soubi with a passion and Kio and Ritsuka look so _much _cuter together, so yes, don't expect much Soubi love from me.)


End file.
